Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a shield that protects the patient""s site of a Hickman-style catheter, or other indwelling catheter, or other medical device, from damage.
Hickman catheters, otherwise known as, but not limited to, a Broviac, a Hohn""s, a multi-lumen central venous line, are surgically implanted into a patient""s chest, connecting to a vein or artery. The purpose of the catheter is to deliver medications such as chemotherapy drugs and to draw blood samples for testing on patients undergoing long term medical treatment regimens. The site at which the catheter is implanted through the patient""s skin, as well as the subcutaneous area where the catheter attaches to a blood vessel, must be protected from impact in order to protect the integrity of the catheter and the patient from an injury that may require surgery.
Several types of chest protectors have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,265 to Nipper and Ettinger (1991) discloses a device that protects the chest, ribs, and shoulders of the wearer from impact by using padding and a convoluted surface. This device, however, does not prevent contact with the site of an indwelling catheter or other medically implanted device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,883 to Strock (1990) also shows a device that protects the wearer from impact. Although more flexible, it too does not prevent contact with the site of an indwelling catheter or other medically implanted device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,695 to Kohn and Shields (1987) describes a medical protective device that is coupled to patient by means of an adhesive or Velcro(trademark). Although the device protects a medical site, it is not intended to withstand the impact of vigorous activity. In addition, because of regular care required with an indwelling catheter, additional adhesives are undesirable.
Efforts have been made in the past to secure a catheter that is susceptible to being accidentally displaced or even pulled completely from the body. This protective shield differs significantly from existing protective devices, such as many chest protectors, in that the padding surrounds the catheter site, beneath the plastic shield, creating a void in order to maintain space between the protective shield and the body with the components of the catheter itself.
The invention entitled Protective Shield For Patients Using Hickman-Style Catheters or Other Medically Implanted Devices allows the patient the ability to participate in sports and activities that may impact the above mentioned body region. These activities include, but are not limited to, such sports as soccer, tennis, baseball, kickball, lacrosse, karate, basketball, fencing, volleyball, and many general physical education program activities. An unprotected catheter site placed under heavy impact may cause severe discomfort, tissue damage, possible infection, and the need for surgical replacement. This is the first device that will prevent injury to the patient and to allow a patient wearing a catheter to comfortably participate in physical activity.
In accordance with the present invention of an article that protects patients with a medically implanted device comprising a rigid shield, impact absorbing material, and an adjustable harness.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the shield described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to protect the site of an indwelling catheter or other medically implanted device;
(b) to allow the patient to continue, or pursue, rigorous activities without fear of site damage;
(c) to provide for an adjustable fit;
(d) to be reusable; and
(e) to be available in different sizes.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a protective shield which can maintain, or improve, the quality of life to patients with an indwelling catheter or other medically implanted device. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the ensuing description and drawings.